


The Mistress

by Caedmon



Series: In an hour or less: Olicity in a jiffy! [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Talking About the Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Usual:</p>
<p>I own nothing. Nothing at all.<br/>Kudos and comments keep the muse alive.<br/>Come talk to me! clintasha-n-olicity.tumblr.com (now writing Doctor Who fic, too!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5am on three hours sleep. Be gentle.

Felicity had long ago made peace with Oliver’s past with as a ladies’ man. She hadn’t had much of a choice; it was something every couple had to do, really. Sometimes the situation Laurel felt a bit awkward...she still caught looks coming from the other woman that made her just the slightest bit uncomfortable, but she did her best to ignore that and move along in the security of Oliver’s love. She’d liked Sara (despite her intense jealousy), and the two had become friends. Helena had just been terrifying. 

But there was one woman from Oliver’s past that left a nasty taste in Felicity’s mouth. Even now, in her little home with Oliver, sometimes the image and memory of this woman would pop into her mind and Felicity would get irrationally angry. There was no rhyme or reason to it, she would just be _mad_. 

It was unspoken between she and Oliver, as it was between most couples, that once they had ‘the talk’ about The Past, The Past just didn’t come up. So the thought of bringing this particular subject up with him wasn’t exactly appealing to her, but she decided that she really couldn’t stand herself when the questions and speculations popped in her mind any longer. She didn’t want to talk to him about this, but she didn’t want to be mad about it, either. She had too much to be happy about in this life to let some stupid, petty anger overshadow any little bit of her joy. She had to know, had to get past it. Now.

Oliver was watching hockey when she came into the living room and plopped on the couch beside him. “Babe, need to talk to you about something.”

He muted the TV instantly. “What’s up?”

“I want to talk about Isobel.”

Oliver tensed, but remained outwardly calm. “What about her?”

“I want to know why she was such a bitch.”

“Some people are just assholes, Felicity. You know that.”

“No, she had a vendetta. All you’ve ever said is that she worked for Slade.”

Oliver sighed and rubbed his face. “It’s not pleasant, neither in deed or to talk about.”

She reached out and took his hand. “Whatever it is, I forgive you.”

He chuckled and covered her hand with his. “For once, Felicity, I didn’t do anything wrong. Well, not really. I mean, not -”

“Just...just tell me, Oliver.”

Oliver tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling, heaving a deep breath in, then out. “Isobel was my dad’s mistress. He promised to leave us for her, and there was a plan in place. He was going to actually do it, it wasn’t an empty promise. He was on his way to do it and got the call that Speedy fell and broke her arm. Dad abandoned Isobel and stayed with his family. She never forgave him.”

“So she came after your family for that?”

“Yes.”

“That’s psychotic.”

“It is.”

“Why was she after _me_?” Felicity asked.

“I don’t understand…” Oliver said evasively.

That, more than anything, told her that he knew _exactly_ what she was talking about. “Yes, you do. She was gunning for me, almost literally. She was constantly rude to me, ruder than to almost anyone else. Oliver, she was planning to kill me. I heard what she said before I tried to run her over.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

Oliver didn’t say anything, just looked down at his knees, and Felicity waited a full minute, glancing at the clock on the cable box to keep time before she pursued it. “Well?”

“What do you want me to say, Felicity?”

“I want you to tell me why she hated me so much that she treated me like dirt. I want to know why she wanted to put a bullet in my eye.” 

Oliver scrubbed his face. “It’s not a memory I want to think of, especially now that I’m with you.”

“She was mad at me because you slept with _her?_ That doesn’t make any sense, Oliver.”

“No, no, no.” Oliver rubbed his forehead, hard, leaning forward to put his elbows on his knees. “She was furious because...God, Felicity. Don’t make me do this.”

“Oliver, I don’t want to be cruel to you. I don’t want to hurt you, ever. And if you really want me to leave this alone, I’ll do it. But I really want to know why she wanted me dead.”

“Because I called out your name in bed, alright? When I slept with her that time in Moscow, I was fantasizing about you and called out ‘Felicity’.” Felicity sat back against the arm of the couch, stunned. Oliver looked over at her, gauging her reaction. “She was livid. And I put you in danger, although I didn’t fully realize it at the time.”

Felicity didn’t say anything, she just stared at Oliver blankly. “But that was...that was a really long time before we...you….”

“I know.”

“But you...you had Sara…”

“There was history there. We were fighting Slade, it was a comfort thing. It wasn’t love, Felicity.”

Felicity sat quietly again, unable to say anything, her mind whirling.

“You were calling for me?”

“Felicity,” he said, and scooted closer to her, taking her hands in his. “You have no idea how much I wanted you, and how soon. I knew you were right for me not very long after we met. I just...I couldn’t own up to it. And I thought you were so far above me, I settled for less.” 

Felicity shook her head as if to clear a bothersome thought. “How _long_ , Oliver?”

“I can’t pinpoint it. Diggle says he caught me staring at you a little too long from the get-go.”

Felicity nodded this time, apparently lost in another thought. “Oliver?”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

You do know that if you call out another woman’s name in bed, I’m going to kill _you_ right? I’m not going after her.”

Oliver grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, kissing her until she pushed him away so she could breathe. He dropped little kisses all over her face, his hands cupping her cheeks and looked at her seriously. “Oh, Felicity,” then slid his hand to the back of her head and kissed her slowly, thoroughly. “I swear to you, there will never, ever be another woman in our bed. Only you.”

“Funny you should say that,” she said with a little quirk of her lips. Felicity took his hand from her cheeks and brought it down to her belly. “Because actually…”


End file.
